Dead Star
by Aoife9011
Summary: From within the chamber deep in the castle, the trapped bird sings a melody. Curious children should stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello, I won't waist your time with talk enjoy the story and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own my character but none of J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>My heart stops<br>Bells ring  
>let me down<br>can I drown**

**~ Lethie**

* * *

><p><strong>BEFORE<strong>

* * *

><p>How is it that the sun can be so bright? I feel that life has been passing me by for these many years. If it's any consolation I am technically living within an empty space of time. To explain my prison I would have to take you back to the age of kings and queens. I was the precious daughter of a baron our family name wasis Demar. I was raised surrounded by those who loved me and I them. It was no wonder that by the age of 21 I hadn't married and in my world I was nearly 40. My father though had promised my mother on her death bed to never marry me off against my will. 21years of my life passed in peace and I had no complaints, until the night the king came. The night I can recall seemed endless no stars or moon, it seemed as if someone had shut off the sky.

Me and my father spent our nights as usual in front of the fire place, I was stitching my favorite blue dress and pricked my finger, hissing I glared at the needle. My father chuckled, he always scolded me for never practicing lady like pursuits but if I did these deeds perfectly he would have nothing to make fun of. We were so caught up in our normal bickering that when the door slammed open we both jumped up and pointed our daggers towards the person my father grabbed my arm. "Wilson, why do you intrude?" Wilson bowed, "Excuse my interruption, but there is man here who seeks an audience." My father gave a curt nod before turning towards while releasing my arm. "Daughter go to your room, I will seek you once I am done with this person."

I sat in my room anxious as to what could be happening, and wondered about who this important person could be. But instead of my father it was a man, whose height dwarfed my own 5'9. I stood up immediately, "Who are you?" Indignation at a stranger entering my room caused me to sound annoyed. "I am your husband, Bethany." I do believe I was in shock so I would ask you to excuse my unlady like shouting. "YOU LIE; MY FATHER WOULD NEVER MARRY ME OFF WITH OUT MY AGREEMENT!" The man before with eyes his blacker than night, didn't flinch he merely stated again that He was Sir Salazar Slytherin, and that he merely had gain my father's agreement. I stood there when my maid came in and stated that I was to pack so I could hurry to my husband's home. The wholed experience to me to you I remember the rest. I can only say I felt betrayed and comatose. Everything went by in a blur even the trip to his keep became swallowed by a miasma of my hearts echo of pain.

* * *

><p>When we arrived he escorted me to where the chamber was located. He kissed me on the forehead and walked into the darkness of the keep and for a month that would be the last I would see of my supposed husband. As it is my memory would come and go during this time, the month later I would remember my husband but than my memories would fade I was losing whole days or weeks. I felt I was going insane finally I awoke to the sound of screaming in front of me was a little boy his body swinging in the air, I gasped and drew my arms back.<br>And I watched him fall, when I looked around blood, coated the floor, bodies of man, woman and children strewn across the ground like dolls. Parts missing from their bodies the one they all had in common was simply the look of utter terror on their face. "You've awoken." A quiet voice spoke, I turned and there he was an actual emotion upon his face, satisfaction. "I'm so glad that now you can actually share in this experience. No one knows that you are the all killing monster."

I was confused, probably going into shock my hands shook, they were not the golden colored hands I'd grown used too they were black, my skin was black and my fingers were covered in blood. My hair brushed my lower back, silver in its coloring. "What have you done to me." He walked towards me his cape covering the light of the moon "I've made you perfect, using a basilisk would have been so obvious, but your family descendants of creatures mates between Nagas and humans. A couple of tweaks between your witch blood and snake blood and you became perfect." I could only comprehend that he had turned me into something that killed. He controlled me as the year sped by, I found I was aware of everything but in control of nothing. He loved the ability to control me, I'm sure in his own way he was in love with me.

* * *

><p>He loved to force me to volunteer at the school he had started with his close friends. He knew my heart could not be cold towards the bright students. It was torture that come night if they had a muggle mother or father I would be at their home to slaughter them all. It was a demon cycle, but one thing I knew was that the only way I would be saved would be if I was killed. At the end of the year reports of a wild creature, killing all muggle borns had spread causing huge panic.<p>

I only knew of this due to Salazar's bragging. That night he took me to a small human village of magic born for I know longer thought myself the same as them. He seemed giddy I learned why soon enough, the villages lord was no other Salazar's rival Gryffindor. I knew him only from the times I had allowed my self-conscious to awaken. He was a handsome, warrior I often imagined during fanciful thoughts that he and Salazar complimented each other. That night I felt the change intensely, too say the rush of pure power was not exciting, would be a lie. My skin changed, darkening till it was the color of night. My hair grew longer and wrapped around my arms almost alive as it shined silver in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Bones popped into place, with a flick of Salazar's command, I flew across the ground towards my prey. I dodged spells and arrows it was exhilarating, like a savage dance as I killed person after person. No one could stop me, the scenery flew by. Before I knew it something slammed into my side, causing me to flip midair and to land on top of one of the roofs. The golden warrior stood with his wand still smoking from the spell he had just shot. "YOU DESPICABLE BEAST TONIGHT WILL BE YOUR LAST NIGHT!" Inside I cringed but the outer being smirked showing her sharp teeth her hair hiding her face. "Are you sure of your abilities, knight." My voice came out like a whine, "No one has been able to stop me, bored, so bored." With that said I attacked again only to be blocked by a shield, but I knew my self would not stop. The fight was intense and demanded both our attention. I stopped he was calling me and I winced when the sword bit into my side, without breaking stride I gripped his sword and broke it while twisting away and sped back to my husband.<p>

Over the course of a year, I killed countless...no, multitudes of people. I grew used to referring to the killer persona as Lilith, mother of the dark and my normal self as Bethany. When it all ended I knew Salazar's death before he died. They chained me to floor while they hurled titles at me, the beast, the killer, and, the cursed. The golden warrior stared at me from his seat, . "Who are you?" I was confused, "I am Bethany Salazar, mother to Corin Salazar." He shook his head, "You cannot lie to me…" I interrupted him, "But I am, I'm also the killer Lilith." Her voice laughed at him, "We are one and same golden angel." The room cried for my death, but he knew and I knew he could not kill me. So they took me deep into the bowels of Hogwarts and built me a cage, a prison filled with things that would protect me from insanity. A basilisk to keep me company considering I could speak her language. No one was meant to ever find me or awaken me, but….I do believe I here screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Thanks pls review SAyoo-nara<strong>


	2. toil and boil

**Author: I got a review yaay, so I decided to upload chapter two. Say nara enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs *sniff( with jk rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Laughter,<strong>

**smiles**

**are misery**

**to me**

**for I am empty**

**~ serpent**

* * *

><p><strong> First Meeting<strong>

* * *

><p>The basilisk curled itself around the statue of Salazar Slytherin reaching its head up to snap at harry, barely missing his cloak. Harry panted as he climbed higher he had to save Ginny, somehow his blood made his grip slick grunting he turned around and stared down. Riddle below him smirked in satisfaction, for he was sure in his own win. The basilisk lunged towards Harry, without a thought Harry pushed himself off the statue the basilisk slammed into the empty spot.<p>

Harry hit the ground in a roll forcing his body up, he ran and, grabbed the sword. His heart racing he aimed and slammed into Riddle causing the apparition to flicker. Riddle screamed in reaction feeling the wand slip from his hands, Harry lunged to the left for the book and raised the sword and slammed it into the center. Turning Harry raised his arms, in time to feel the basilisk teeth sink into his arms. Riddles insane cackle from defeat followed into oblivion.

The mouth of Salazar's statue slid open once again, this time not at a spoken command. From depths of its opening came a person. The pale bare feet slapped against the floor as they walked across the chamber towards the bodies on the ground. The cape shined red against the stone floor; the figure kneeled down beside both, inspecting the bodies slender hands, dug into a side pocket bringing forth a small dagger, speaking words inter mixed with hisses. The figure dug their dagger into their wrist and watched the blood drip into the wounds on the boy's arms.

Swiftly they covered the self-made wound and wrapped their arm. Standing they heard a chirping, tilting their head, they observed the phoenix, but ignored it before walking towards the original opening of the chamber.

* * *

><p>Ron weasly was scared to death, and not even that was enough to describe how he felt at this moment. With Harry dragging him on yet another adventure, he felt like he should re-think his friendships. He grumbled to himself as he watch lockheart try to figure out his identity by assessing his abilities out loud. He jerked around at the sound of the rocks shifting jumping away from the boulder he'd been sitting on.<p>

Ron watched the rocks move of their own accord to the left or right and rebuild sides of the wall and roof. He was going to run, when he finally could the see the cloaked figure. Before he could react, the lights went out for Ron and his last thoughts where of how he would miss out on tomorrows dinner.

* * *

><p>Poor boys probably didn't know what they'd gotten themselves into, I would like to think that I am a rational person considering circumstances. But I digress these young ones need my help, I have laid them out in my nesting area. Or so to speak, I have left them in my bedroom I hope to question them tomorrow, I'm sure they won't be missed.<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat before the fireplace, he felt anxious. Asking himself questions, as to whether Harry had succeeded or not. When he heard a chirping sound, standing up he turned towards it. Perched on the window sill was fox but, no Harry Potter, this was a problem.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Pls review and enjoy, also I have another account by lefie check it out ! say narraaa<strong>


End file.
